Blaine And Anna
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Sequel to Joe And Anna My Story. What happened after the day that shook them both. What became of them and will they ever move on and repair their lives?
1. The Day We Just Had To Deal With It

Chapter 1

18th May 2011. One of the worst days of my life by far. I remember it so well. Walking out of that hospital, unable to stop the tears from falling. Unable to save him. Unable to bring him back. Facing the fact that I will never see him again. At least not in this world. That's one of the worst things about death. You have to face the fact that you will never have them back. Never get to hold them again or... take back all of the bad or hurtful things you ever said to them. One of the things that hurt me the most was, the things I never got to say. Everything we'd dreamed about just vanished in that one moment. The moment his heartbeat stopped and he faded away. The thing is, he was just another person. Another person in the morgue, another person to bury, another person that they 'couldn't save', another person who didn't deserve death and left before their time. But he wasn't. He was a perfect, good and deserving person who had been through some stuff and was just starting his life. Fate obviously didn't like him.

Blaine was the hardest to heal. Obviously his parents were too but... I don't know. Blaine couldn't handle sleeping in their old room anymore so him and Jane swapped rooms. I went to see him every day. Just like I'd seen Joe every day. I was the only person he could talk to. He didn't feel that he deserved my company after what he'd done but that was all in the past.

'Why did it have to happen to him?' He asked me one day. He was holding a picture of him and Joe. There were so many tearstains on that photo.

'I don't know' I whispered, putting my arm around him.

'He didn't do anything wrong. He was the best brother anyone could have' He whispered, his voice choking up. I nodded.

'I know, he was an amazing person' I said.

'You know once, when I was about four. Joe had a teddy called cuddles. He loved that bear so much. He'd sleep with it every night, he couldn't sleep without it and if anyone took it off of him he would cry so much. I also had a teddy, called snuggles and one day I lost him. I was so upset and nothing could cheer me up, not even ice cream so Joe gave me cuddles and said "I know I love snuggles but I love you more" then he hugged me' Tears were falling by now. We did this a lot. Cried together.

'I love him so much' He cried, sobbing loudly.

'I love him too and I know he is still with us' I whispered.

'Last night I saw him' He said.

'What?' I asked.

'I was crying last night and he gave me his teddy bear and said "I know I love snuggles but I love you more" and he asked me to take care of you' He whispered. I believed him. Sometimes I would wake up in the night to see him sitting on the end of my bed smiling at me. Sometimes I'd be sitting in my room and my CD player would start playing. That would only happen when 'a thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton was in there. He loved that song.

'Blaine... I have something to show you' I said. I lifted the box that he gave me out of my bag. It had the letter and CD case in it, along with pictures of us all together. He looked at the letter and all of the pictures. Reliving each moment. I watched his eyes fill with tears. I hated seeing him like this but I knew how he felt.

'Will you sleep over tonight?' He asked.

'Would you like me to?' I asked.

'Yeah' He said. That night Blaine let me sleep in his bed. I was dreaming.

Joe was laughing and running away from me.

'Catch me if you can!' He laughed. I chased after him and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

'You're gonna have to be faster than that to get away from me' I laughed. He smiled and started singing.

'If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by, cause you know that I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you tonight' He sung. Tears came to eyes.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I love you' I said.

'I love you too' He smiled.

'Why did you have to go?' I asked.

'I'm not gone, I'm still here... see!' He grinned.

'Please don't leave me again' I whispered.

'I promise I won't' He said. The sun was setting in the distance.

'Remember this?' He asked. I nodded.

'It's so beautiful' He whispered.

'Just like you' I said. He laughed and hugged me.

'Wanna dance?' He asked.

'There's no music' I said. Then out of the blue 'a thousand miles' started playing. He started dancing with me. Turning me round in circles.

'Cause you know that I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, if I could just hold you... tonight' He whispered. Then the music faded and so did he.

'Joe? Joe?' I cried frantically.

Fate loves taking people away from you.


	2. The Day We Tried To Have Fun

Chapter 2

It was the next day that we decided to start trying to move on. I know that sounds bad but... we knew that was what Joe wanted. Besides, he was still with us and he always would be. We were always going to have that empty, dull ache in our hearts where the hole was burnt when he left this world and we always knew that, that hole was never going to get filled. No one could replace him and I wasn't going to let anyone try to do that. We decided to start by doing all of the things that we used to do with Joe.

'I think we should go to the park' Blaine said. I nodded.

'Joe would like that' I smiled. We ran to the park just in time to see the sun rising above the hillside.

'Joe loved watching the sunrise' Blaine said.

'And the sunset' I said, remembering my dream. Blaine nodded.

'Yeah, he took a few pictures actually, I might be able to find them' He said.

'Actually, they're in that box he gave me' I smiled. I lifted it out of my bag. I always had it with me and I didn't care what anyone else thought. They didn't know who he was and if they did, they would feel the same way. I pulled out the pictures. The photography was amazing and sometimes I found myself thinking about what an amazing person Joe could have been. So full of talent and the perfect personality. He was anybodys dream. Especially mine.

'They're so amazing' Blaine whispered, looking at them.

'I know, he was really good at photography' I said.

'He said to me once that he'd really like to have gone into that industry and before he... died, he was having trouble choosing between the two because he couldn't do both of them at college, it would have been too expensive' Blaine said. I remembered that years ago, Joe had told me that he wanted to work with computers. I guessed that he was trying to choose between that and photography.

'Now he can take pictures of the clouds and see the sun better. And... he can do both now' I whispered.

'Do you think that you can do what you want in heaven? Apart from bad things obviously' Blaine asked.

'Yeah, Joe deserved to be able to do what he wanted so... I guess people like him who want to achieve their dreams that they didn't manage to achieve while down here, get to up there' I said.

'I like to think that, I like to think of him as being happy' Blaine said. I nodded.

'I think he is' I smiled.

'I want to forget how I last saw him... alive I mean' Blaine said. I remembered why. Joe looked terrible the last time we both saw him alive. He was so pale and thin. I remember almost breaking at seeing him like that.

'Whenever I think of him like that, I just remember sitting and watching the sun with him and being round his flat with him' I smiled. Blaine nodded.

'Me too' He said. We decided that the next stop was going to have to be the shop. I remembered going down there with him for the first time. When Blaine wasn't there and I actually had a conversation with Joe for the first time.

'I remember when Joe took me down here the first time' Blaine said.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'We'd only just moved here, literally just emptied the van and... I wanted to get my first taste of English sweets, not that they were any different to Brazilian sweets... and I was too scared to go down on my own so Joe took me down here. It was then that I found, I'd forgotten my money so Joe reached into his pocket and told me to buy whatever I wanted, so I did. I promised I'd give him the money when we got back. When we did get back, I went to give him the money and he said "Don't worry about it, seeing you happy is a lot better than a little bit of money". He never made me pay back any money' Blaine said.

'It's memories like that, that make me wonder why fate had to take him away' I said. Blaine nodded.

'I hate fate now' He said.

'I guess things happen for a reason but... I honestly can't think of a reason to kill him' I whispered.

'Me too, he was so good and kind. What angers me is that all of these people who are the complete opposite to him, survive cancer and live long and happy lives. He fought it with everything he could, he had all of the treatment to make him better and yet... it wasn't enough. Fate couldn't spare that one good life' Blaine said, choking up at the end of the sentence. I put my arm around him.

'I know but... Joe is happy now, he's not in pain. It hurts... but we just have to think of all the amazing things he can do now. He can live all of his dreams and go any place he wants... including the places that we are in. He must be so happy and I know he is watching over us' I said.

'I know but... sometimes it just gets a little too hard' He said. I nodded.

'Yeah I know that feeling' I whispered.

'Anyway, aren't we supposed to be having fun?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah but... you're no fun anymore' I laughed, sarcastically.

'Oh you wanna bet?' He laughed. He chased me. I ran away laughing. It felt like old times. He caught up with me and picked me up. I screamed.

'Put me down!' I laughed.

'No way, not until you take that back' He laughed.

'Not happening' I grinned.

'Well you could be up there for a long time then' He laughed. He ran up the road with me. When we got back to the house, he was still carrying me.

'Put me down you fool' I laughed.

'Okay, okay!' He laughed. He put me down. Elsie and Brandon came into the hallway.

'The date is set for Joe's funeral' They said. I knew it hurt them to say that. It hit us then that, Joe wasn't coming back.


End file.
